


pressure

by lamentum



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Reader-Insert, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentum/pseuds/lamentum
Summary: Ichigo thinks you would be better off far, far away from him.You don't give in so easily.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	pressure

“We should break up.”

White noise.

It had come out of nowhere, you hanging onto Ichigo’s arm as he walked you back to your apartment after class. Tests were done for the week, all of which had gone well, and it was almost blissful, just enjoying his presence and chatting idly as the sun made its descent in the sky. 

“What?” Your body had long since stilled, just a few steps from your complex. There was nothing to read in your expression, which unsettled him deeply— he expected extremes, tears and rage, but you were looking at him like he was a stranger. 

There was no recognition in your eyes. 

“I think… it would be best if we broke up.” He tried to reword it, as if the first time had come out wrong. As if there could be some sort of misunderstanding in his words. “It would be best for both of us.”

“Do you not love me anymore?” Your voice was quiet. Frail. But there was a confusion in your tone, as if already wondering where you went wrong. Your hand had long since fallen from his arm, seemingly using all your energy just to tilt your head up towards him. The strength had been sapped out of your form, your limbs turned to lead. 

“I’ll always love you,” he responded honestly, brows furrowed. He was frustrated with the situation, clearly— he hadn’t wanted this either, you realized.

So what the hell was his problem?

“Then what’s this about?” The life had returned to your eyes, brows twisting together angrily and nails curling into your palms. “If you still love me, then why are you trying to leave?”

“It’s not safe- _I’m_ not safe,” he struggled to explain his rationale, which only served to aggravate you. 

“Where the hell do you get off acting like my father, huh?” The rage in your tone was unmistakable, but your words were shaken; your foundation was crumbling in seconds, as you glared at him through tear-filled eyes. “You think you’re big and bad and dangerous? You think you’re gonna get me into trouble, so you’re gonna break up with me to make sure I’m ‘safe?’ You think that’s what will make me happy?”

“You won’t be happy if you’re dead!” Ichigo defended, frustration masking his own fear.

 _“I won’t be happy alive without you!”_ Was your shrill response. “You still love me, and you want to be with me, and you want- you still want to graduate together, and you want a family one day and-” Hot tears rolled down your cheeks, hiccuping cries between your words as you fumed at him, and he could only stare, wide eyed and apologetic as you went on. “You want me to be safe and happy but I just can’t, Ichigo, I can’t just leave you because you think it’ll be better for me, you don’t get to decide that, _please-”_

“Okay.” Ichigo had heard more than enough— he grabbed you by the shoulders, bringing you into his chest as you wailed, half-heartedly banging your fists into his sides. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry— I’m sorry, I’m an idiot, I’m the biggest idiot there is. I’m so sorry. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” You croaked, looking up from his now tear-stained blazer, sniffling pitifully, and he carded his fingers through your hair, brushing it out of your face and stroking it affectionately.

“I promise,” he swore back, nodding gently. “I’m not going anywhere.” You nodded a bit, and he hated to admit it in this moment, but as you stood there looking up at him, peering through thick, damp lashes, cheeks and nose flushed pink, and tears glistening on your cupids bow, you were so, breathtakingly beautiful. “I’m sorry.”

“Stupid Ichigo,” you whimpered, and he let out a weak laugh as you nuzzled back into his chest, pressing his face into the crown of your head. His hold on you was tight, and protective— his idiocy had almost lost you.

He neglected to inform Isshin or his sisters that he would suddenly be staying elsewhere for the night, far too caught up in dressing you in soft pajamas and wrapping you in a warm blanket, only to cradle you on the couch as Christmas movies played quietly in the background. He watched you as you drifted off, cradled in his lap, and he fought against sleep as long as he could before the lullaby of your whispered breaths dragged him down with you.

**Author's Note:**

> ichigo is the type of protag that pushes away his loved ones bc he thinks it'll protect them and he is 100% an absolute idiot. i love him so much
> 
> yes i am writing bleach fanfiction in 2019. i am... so sorry LOL
> 
> who else in the bleach fandom is still alive? wave down in the comments.
> 
> thank you so very much for reading! feedback always appreciated <3


End file.
